


Calm in the Chaos of the Mind

by Marasa



Series: Dynamic Stretching [11]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Blurryface, Depression, Established Relationship, Evil Spirit, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possession, Supernatural Elements, blurry, exorcist, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa
Summary: It feels like the end of the world for only one second, or until the voice in his head screams in objection.There is no hope for an exorcism.





	Calm in the Chaos of the Mind

The heel of Tyler’s hand is surely bruised by now.

It’s nine pm on a Tuesday. They were supposed to go to bed early but this thing in Tyler’s blood just wouldn’t stop pestering him.

He bangs at his temple with the pillowy heel of his hand in tune to the grumbles of a dark voice deep in his head.

Low whispers slur together to relay messages mostly unheard but Tyler can decipher just a few choice words: _hate you, stupid, fuck you, fuck, stupid fuck._

“Shut up, shut up!” Tyler hisses quietly.

He gives a cautious glance to Josh in the adjoining bathroom of their bedroom brushing his teeth.

He just doesn’t want his boyfriend to worry.

Josh has been working a lot this week. Three exorcisms today, two yesterday, one that lasted seven continuous hours on none other than the Lord’s Day. It had only added to the tightness of his muscles and the severity of the bags under his eyes.

It takes a lot out of him, or that’s Tyler’s understanding. He had never seen Josh work, not when he had this, this... _condition_.

It's unsafe for him to lay eyes on such a holy event. The thought of an exorcism alone brings his stomach to hurt and his anxiety to sky rocket.

It feels like the end of the world for only one second, or until the voice in his head screams in objection. 

There is no hope for an exorcism.

Josh says the darkness is too wrapped around his soul, has melted into him, that it’s impossible to even begin to think about exorcising it.

“Just gotta get used to it,” he had said. “Like a chronic disease- adapt, learn.”

“It’s never going away?” Tyler had been scared, terrified.

“It’s never going away,” Josh said solemnly before coming closer, “but neither am I.”

That had made him feel better.

Josh always made him feel better.

Tyler is fidgety and literally fighting with himself atop a plush comforter that smells comfortingly of fabric softener. He knows Josh is tired and that tonight is supposed to be an early night, but he feels just so shitty.

He needs Josh.

Tyler finds himself sliding from the bed and pounding harder against his skull harder before he can think bettering of it.

The pink-haired man looks up to the mirror and over to his slouched reflection in the doorway. Foamy white paste falls from his lips, a red handled toothbrush scrubbing back and forth across his teeth.

“Josh, tell him to stop.”

Tyler’s itching his head, squeezing his eyes shut. His fingernails have gone black. His wrists swirl with the evil energy just underneath.

He hears Josh spit into the sink over the demon muttering within his body.

“Blurry, stop.”

The evil spirit that has long possessed Tyler growls at the command. There's authority there in Josh's voice but the demon is ever defiant.

Blurry hates authority.

Blurry hates their love.

The demon called it strange and gross and pathetic and he was just so terrified of it.

On those nights Tyler and Josh would make love, the demon would cry.

Their love was the most powerful weapon they had, Josh had said, and Tyler knew it was the truth.

He can feel the bristling power of their love as Josh slides his palms down his sides to his his waist where he holds him securely.

Blurry’s bark of hate falters with pure fear.

“Leave my boyfriend alone,” Josh says against Tyler’s ear.

Tyler actually whimpers. Blurry surprisingly follows suit.

It's just those few wisps of otherworldly black lurking across his hands and neck that have Josh holding him closer, breathing hotter against his ear, summoning the authority in his voice to command the evil deep in him to calm.

“Leave Tyler alone,” Josh growls. “Now.”

With that simple command, the demon retreats into the back of Tyler’s brain with a pained scream.

In his wake, silence.

Tyler sways forward with a dumb smile on his face. Josh keeps him close and upright.

“He's quiet,” Tyler whispers with his cheek resting against Josh’s collarbone. “Thank you so much, Josh. Thank you."

A kiss is pressed against the top of his head. “Of course, baby. I'm always going to be here.”

And that makes Tyler smile because he knows it's true.


End file.
